Popcorn, Vulcans, and Unplanned Romance
by originalwolfgirl
Summary: Dean and Cas take a night off to go to the movies while on a case in Montana


Sam may be a geek but Dean…Dean is a nerd. More precisely, a movie nerd.

He supposed his love for movies started when he was three and on a rainy day, Mary watched Star Wars: Episode IV with her son because he had been begging to see it. Ironically though, Dean hadn't been to a movie theater since he was sixteen and trying to impress this girl he'd known for like two hours. Needless to say, it worked and he came home late.

Sam, Dean, and Castiel had been working on a case in a small town in Montana. Sam insisted that they not storm into the unknown and Dean reluctantly granted him one night of research before they investigated the most recent murder spot.

Dean had noticed a small theater on the drive into town and couldn't take his mind off it since. Especially since the new Star Trek was out.

"Well, you have fun Sammy" Dean exclaimed after several minutes of silent debating and got up to put a blue collar shirt over his brown tee.  
"Where you going?" Sam half-heartedly questioned, still scrolling through decades of articles.

"Out" Dean shortly replied. Cas was still sitting rigidly in the motel chair and staring off into space. Not knowing what possessed him to do so, Dean added "Come on, Cas."  
Cas blinked a couple times and focused his gaze onto Dean.

"Unless you'd rather sit there and daydream about those angel chicks down the street"  
"Dean, those were strippers" Sam huffed out, used to his brother's sense of humor. Dean shrugged unapologetic and looked to Castiel. Cas gave a short nod and followed Dean out the door and to the impala. Dean gave a small smile at the roar of the engine and backed out of the motel parking lot.

"Dean, if I may ask, where are we going?" Cas asked.  
Dean glanced over to reply and had to return his gaze to the road before he got lost in Cas's cerulean eyes.

"Uh we're going to see a movie" Dean replied. Cas nodded and watched the road ahead, eyes occasionally catching glimpses of Dean when he was sure he wouldn't notice. He was never supposed to get this close to humans. Angels don't mingle. But it was too late and Cas was already friends with both Dean and Sam. There was no use denying it.

At first he didn't understand why his feelings towards Dean felt differently than when he looked at Sam. Him and Dean do share a special sort of bond but Cas wasn't certain what that bond implied. He had reflected on it and the only results he found was that he was either in love with Dean or trying to get something from him. What that thing was, his sources were very vague about but he eventually concluded it was the former.

Dean could feel his excitement grow once they pulled up and parked and by the time they bought the tickets he was smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. Cas noticed and remarked "you must like the movies very much."

Dean was used to Cas's more than obvious statements but replied "Yeah" anyway.  
"Why don't you come more often?" Cas countered quizzically, his head tilting to the side.  
"Leisure time isn't usually in our job description" Dean contradicted solemnly. "Come on, let's go get popcorn" and just like that Dean's smile was back.

Cas had never seen Dean this happy and felt a smile of his own appear. Cas remained silent and observed all the things around him while Dean ordered two large drinks, a large popcorn and a thing of twizzlers. He never comes to the movies, might as well indulge just this once.

Cas happily complied when Dean asked if he could tote the drinks and they strolled to their designated theater. Dean climbed to the very top and settled into a seat in the middle with a sigh. Cas quietly sat to Dean's right and felt a calm settle over himself. He handed over Dean's drink and gingerly took a sip of his own. It was very bubbly and burned a bit but had a pleasant syrupy taste.

The movie had been out for a few weeks now so only about half the theater was filled and most of them were sitting as close to the front as possible.

"Is this what normal people do?" Cas whispered.  
"Yeah, you know, hang out with friends, catch late night showings; I'm telling you man," Dean paused to throw a piece of popcorn in the air and caught it in his mouth. "the trailers are half the fun" he concluded with a proud smirk. Cas grabbed a piece of popcorn and rolled it between his thumb and forefinger curiously before popping it into his mouth and chewing it.

"Good, huh?" Dean smirked holding out another piece. Cas nodded eagerly and leaned forward to wrap his lips around Dean's fingers, accepting the salty snack eagerly. Dean's eyes followed the movement and he didn't dare breathe even after Cas pulled away and had contently closed his eyes, focusing on the delightful taste.

Dean unconsciously licked his lips and swallowed sharply. Cas's posture relaxed and he allowed himself to enjoy this rare benign moment. The previews started and Dean turned his head to the screen immediately.

Cas instead, watched Dean's varying reactions; cataloguing his sharp intakes of breath at suspense, his lush green eyes darting to every quick movement, his pursed lips at a cheesy romantic trailer, and how he stuffed his face with popcorn without even thinking about it. Cas felt this funny feeling in his chest, like a dove fluttering around. It felt odd but…fulfilling? Cas was so lost in his own thoughts he didn't have time to avert his eyes somewhere else before Dean's were staring into his own.

"Cas, buddy, you ok?" Dean whispered concerned.  
"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. What are those?" Cas asked pointing to the twizzlers to direct attention away from himself.

"These…" Dean started with a bright smile "are strawberry twists of deliciousness." Cas accepted the twizzlers from Dean's offering hand, this time with his own fingers and eagerly bit a piece off. It was a bit chewy and tasted nothing like strawberries he had before but scrumptious all the same. Cas smiled at Dean's anxious gaze to assure him he liked them and Dean beamed back.

Cas reached over to grab a handful of popcorn and the opening credits for the movie started. They both settled into their chairs, neither knowing that they were really thinking of the other. Dean was obviously enjoying the movie and Cas didn't think it was too bad. He had never seen the first Star Trek though, or anything really, so he was a bit confused.

Cas would periodically reach to grab some popcorn or twizzlers and then settle back again. Only once did Dean and Cas both reach for popcorn at the same time which ended up with both of them insisting the other go first. Finally, Cas reached to grab a piece only to hold it up in front of Dean's face expectantly.

Dean got the memo and not wanting to hurt Cas's feelings, since he didn't know how amorous feeding each other food was, Dean used his tongue to pull the piece of popcorn into his mouth. Cas gave him a friendly smile and grabbed some for himself, returning to watching the movie. It took Dean a second longer but eventually he got caught up in an action scene.

Most of the theater was filled with either old star trek fans or groups of friends but there was one young teenage couple sitting a few rows down to the right. Cas watched as the young girl yawned and rested her head on the boy's shoulder, who remained oblivious because he was gazing affectionately at a scene playing out between two of the characters; Cas thought they're names were Kirk and Spock but he could be wrong.

Maybe that's how human friends acted. Cas had seen Dean hug Sam plenty of times. Humans were rather affectionate creatures. Cas decided that was a good way to show Dean his feelings for him.

Dean was engrossed in the movie like the rest of the people so Cas nonchalantly laid his head on Dean's shoulder and munched on a twizzler. He didn't notice the way Dean's heart nearly jumped out of his chest. Dean stared at Cas's fluffy dark hair wide eyed. He wasn't about to say no to Cas's affections but it confused the hell out of him.

He was pretty sure Cas's behavior wasn't intentionally romantic of any kind and Dean wished it was although he'd never dream of even thinking that around anyone else. Well what the hell did he have to lose? Dean reached his right hand over to Cas's left, jostling the angel's head on his shoulder a bit, and laced their fingers together.

He held his breath for Cas's response but all he did was restore his head on his shoulder and return Dean's grip on his hand. Dean couldn't help a small relieved smile and felt like a weight had been lifted. He couldn't remember being this happy. He rested his cheek against the top of the angel's head and inhaled the sweet unique scent that was Castiel.

His thumb started lovingly stroking the back of the angel's hand as he returned to watching the film. His current predicament made him never want to move again, which is why of course it seemed time went way too fast. Soon the end credits were rolling and Dean didn't feel ready to return to the chaotic lonely life that came with being a hunter. With being him.

Reluctantly and slowly Dean lifted his head and licked his lips nervously. Cas didn't move though until the end of the credits and the screen went black. Only then did he lazily sit up and look at Dean with content cobalt eyes.

Dean let go of Cas's hand to avoid rejection and stood up, stretching until he heard a pop in his neck. He looked to Cas who was silently watching him. "Ready?" Dean asked warily. Cas stepped forward and wrapped his hand around Dean's again. "Ready" Cas confirmed with a small shy smile and Dean definitely did not think it was cute. Nope not at all.

They got to the impala and drove in silence. Not awkward silence though. Cas was practically beaming in the passenger seat and Dean was confused. Monsters he understood. Humans were unpredictable but he could grasp them too. Love was not one of the things Dean Winchester was familiar with. Being in love with an angel was definitely not something he was or ever thought he would be familiar with.

They eventually reached the hotel and he let the car idle for a second.

"Thank you Dean" Cas spoke, breaking the silence in that deep rough voice of his that Dean had fallen in love with. "Tonight was the most fun I've had in a long time"  
"Don't think I've ever seen an angel actually have fun before" Dean tried to make a joke as he always did when he was feeling emotionally vulnerable.

"Most angels aren't lucky enough to meet you" Cas answered with a honest straight-face. The sincerity in Castiel's eyes stopped all thoughts racing through his mind.

Dean's made some pretty stupid decisions in his life and he hoped his next one wouldn't be the worst. He slid across the front seat until he was right next to Cas and placed his arm on the impala seat so it was around Castiel's shoulders. Cas showed no sign of disinterest and instead maintained that steady inquisitive gaze. It was focused on Dean now and he didn't think he had ever been this nervous before.

Dean brought his other hand up to rest on the angel's cheek and Cas leaned into his touch and closed his eyes. A small smile played on his lips. Dean forced out all the doubts. Ten seconds of courage. That's all he needed. Every inch he came closer to Castiel, he felt his heart race a bit more.

Once Cas felt Dean's warm breath ghost across his lips, he opened his eyes dreamily to gaze into Dean's. All Dean saw there was the affection and care that Castiel always looked at him with but he never recognized as more than companionship until now. He closed that last inch of space and pressed his lips to Cas's.

Cas, although never having done this before, responded eagerly in returning his kiss. Cas's hand came up to rest on Dean's chest, over his heart where he could probably feel it pounding away. Dean tangled his hand in Cas's soft black hair and Cas made a noise of appreciation against Dean's lips.

Eventually, Dean pulled back and opened his eyes slowly. Cas had a breathtaking smile on his face and gripped the front of Dean's t-shirt to pull him back in again. Dean complied happily and when they parted again, Dean was also grinning.

"You should of told me how you feel, Dean" Cas chuckled.  
"I believe the blame can go both ways" Dean responded amused.

"Well I know a way you can make it up to me" Cas stated with a straight face.  
"What?" Dean asked cautiously.

"Hurry up and deal with this thing so we can do this again" and Cas leaned forward once more to chastely kiss Dean and was gone with only the sound of fluttering wings left behind. Dean sat in shock for a few more seconds with his thoughts racing a mile a minute but the most prominent one was Cas liked him too.

He leisurely turned off the engine and unlocked the hotel door. He couldn't remove the smirk from his face though and Sam stared at him like he grew an extra limb.  
"Did you win the lottery or something?" Sam queried.

"No it was just a pretty badass movie" Dean gave no further comments and instead got ready for bed. Sam shut down his computer and collapsed on the hard mattress of his own bed.

"So I found some pretty interesting folk lore I think might fit the bill" Sam started and Dean could tell he was about to launch into lecture mode.  
"You can tell me all about it in the morning Sammy" Dean interrupted and yawned as he turned off the light.

"Okay…I guess I'd be pretty tired too." Sam replied cryptically.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked confused.

"It means next time you want to make out with your angel boyfriend you should do it somewhere besides in front of our motel" and Dean could practically hear the smirk in his voice.  
"Good night Sam" Dean emphasized roughly.

Sam restrained his laughter and silently thanked Cas for making his brother smile again.


End file.
